Shattered Hope
by ClassyRainbowAristocrat
Summary: After the Signless is put to death, a new chapter of the Psiionic's tale has just begun, as his first slave owner is none other but the highblood Orphaner Dualscar himself. Rated M for language, violence, and forced pailing. Beforus names used (Signless: Kankri, Psii: Mituna, Dualscar: Cronus... ect.)) Mentioned SignPsii, noncon DualPsii and implied MindScar -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

The cell around you is foreign. Cold, empty and unwelcoming. Around your wrists were cuffs that nuetrelized the psiioniic powers you possessed. you had been spending your nights in this cellar with your matesprit against your wills, awaiting sentence. You knew all too well that your friend, The Signless was to be put to death, but what was to become of you? At this point and time, you didn't really care about yourself, only for The Signless. "Kankri." You croak out, calling him by his real name, a privelege only a select few have been granted. There is no answer, which worries you. "Kankri?" You say again, reaching out to the other side of the cramp cellar, unable to pick up anything but a faint aura of where he was hours ago. "The mutant blood is off to execution." says the soft voice of a woman, followed by a hand groping at the blindfold on your eyes. You flinched slightly, but when you realized what she was doing, you remained still.

Her aura gave off an obvious teal as well as levelheaded logical charactaristics. "I came only to provide you water and inform you of your punishment, now that you are conscious." She stated, you narrow her eyes at her. "I don't need your pity, nor your company in my time of thuffering."

"As you wish. I will return later."

You watch her leave, sneering at how confident and aware her stride was. You were in hell, alone, cold, and unwelcome. Images are flickering in the back of your pulsating head, pulling you in and out of concsiousness until finally you were submerged into this strange, yet familiar experience of "visions".

You are not in a cellar. You are being roughly shoved down the streets, shouting voices of highbloods and ignorant lowbloods. You keep a serene face of strength. What is to become of your friends? Surely they would be all okay. Fate could not doom them all. You feel no fear, no regret as they bind your wrists and lift the board you are stuck on. You have done nothing but good for your people, and only love for them all flows through your being. You look up at the same angry, hateful, shouting faces of the people you care so much for. You even recognize a few. What happened to the faith and loyalty? Was it all for naught? Every word spoken out for equality, every cry and plea and rescue and escape? Was it truly worthless, that the same people who claimed to follow you were the very same screaming for your death? Surely not. Surely there was at least one soul you had touched other than your inner circle. Of course, your lovely Disciple, your dearest Psiionic, your beloved Dolorosa had all believed, followed, and had been commited to you. It was not all for naught. With this thought, you brace yourself for anything about to happen to you.

The first wave of pain shot through your right thigh, as The Executionor lashed you. You yelped out, despite your will to preserve your last bit of dignity. "Join, my fellow gentlemen," He booms, "You are not a true troll unless you participate in punishing this pious heretic!" You refuse to hate these people. You even find it within you to love the Executionor, who laughs at the crowd of gray hands scratching at your skin. Several people spit on you, throw foods and rocks at you. You cry, clenching your fists. Red tears dripping down your face. Even in these painstaking hours of painful agony, you scream out "Brothers and sisters! My beloved followers, how I love you all! I love you to bits! I will die loving you! I will never hold an ounce of resentment towards you! " A rock meets your face, blood dripping from your head and multiple gashes from a whip and claw marks on your torso. "Death to you, tryant!" They cry out at you, their malice beginning to fuel and kindle something inside of you. This... inexplicable anger is overwhelming. Their ignorant voices clog your thoughts, leave you parylized with rage. "You twisted, two-faced fools!" You scream out, sputtering blood out as you do so. "You heartless devils! May you burn in hell with me, I spend my life trying to make you live better and this is how you repay me! You ungrateful fucking pieces of digested excrement!"

Yet more hours pass of your screaming and torture. Your glare never once leaving Darkleer's. He is expressionless, even when he raises his bow and flexes the arrow against the string. You know what is coming. You thank him for it, as well as damn him. The arrow plunges you in the heart, and just as you feel the life leaving your body, feel the soul escaping its mortal binds, you scream one last thing. "I FORGIVE YOU ALL!"

Your eyes snap open, no longer stuck in the vivid vision. You weep for the signless, the searing pain still in your chest from where the arrow hit him. The woman is back, and you don't bother hiding your tears. "What hath become of my love?" You croak, hoping the intense viosion was a hoax, that what you had seen was not really happening. She is silent for a moment, her breath drawing in slowly and echoing off the walls. "He is dead." It felt like you couldn't have fallen any lower than you had, you were wrong. You are racked with new sobs, choking out his name helplessly. You feel worthless. You have failed Kankri. "Mituna Captor. I have been given orders to inform you of your own sentence. It has been decided due to the... position you are on the hemospectrum that you will carry out the duties of a slave for the rest of your natural life."

"Pleathe, end my life. You cannot damage me any farther than I have been. I beg for you to end my life tho that I may join my only love in the afterlife."

"Sadly, it is not my place to decide your fate. I am merely here to tell you of it."

"Then leave me to mourn."

She hesitates a moment before continuing. This woman is very luck you are unable to perform any psiioniics, otherwise you would have injured her beyond repair for remaining in your presence. "I have come with another message, of my own accord." She kneels down, pulling out a necklace with the well-known insignia of Kankri's underground organization.

"If your love for him is as strong as you claim, death cannot create a boundary. Keep your faith, do not waste any more blood than is necessary. Do not forget your vow that we all made."

In unison, you both recited (though your lisp somewhat butchered it): "We will protect even when the others fall. And we shall protest until our own fate comes, but we will not be silent without purpose. We will change. We will love. We will live."

She kisses your cheek, a sign of respect among lowbloods, which is what surprised you, since her blood was so high, that she was willing to stoop low enough in this gesture of sincerity. "Now, stay strong, for your love, and for us all." said she, placing the necklace around your neck and leaving your cellar. "Wait, when hen will I be put into auction?" You inquire, unable to be left in the dark on the matter any longer. She stops just at the door to your cellar, slightly turning her head, but not quite looking at you. Her eyes are half-closed, looking off somewhere imaginary and distant. "Tomorrow morning. Highbloods less hospitable than I will come for you. Do not make eye contact with them, do not resist, do not run. Lest you wish a painful, slow, torturous death." Your insides freez a bit by her advice. "Thank you, madam."

"Redglare." she corrected you.

"Thank you, Redglare."

She nods a bit, leaving you alone at last, where you weep for Kankri. You felt him with you, in the necklace, you could hear him encouraging you to look onward with hope, sense his strength and defiance in the small, metal charm around your neck, so gently tucked into your clothes. You fall asleep and dream of him holding your hand on a hill, slowly fading as the sun set and everything around you grew cold and dark, faint, dark chuckling echoing through you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, okay so I rewrote the thing and hopefully it it's tolerable. I don't know, I kind of did this and I'm sorry if it irritates someone.**

Of all the foul, disgusting, stuck up high-bloods you saw at the auctioning _he _stuck out the most. He was the loudest, the rudest, and most heartless. He had stabbed a starving troll who was merely begging for food and laughed at their blood spreading over the filthy pavement, which he then commented wasn't nearly as filthy and tainted as their blood. You kept quiet and held your tongue, for the most part, as somewhat of a hopeless attempt to show them you were sane and just as intelligent -if not more- as they were. Is that not what your matesprit had died for? Equality? Regardless of this, you were still examined like a piece of livestock, which you may as well have been, considering the way they talked of you like you were nothing but a price tag. It seems Psionics are rather rare these days, and exotic. As you heard one woman who was _dying _to have one purely to entertain guests.

That was when _h_e came along. You hadn't heard him, but you sensed his aura as he attempted to sneak behind you, no doubt holding dark intentions. He reached to touch your shoulder, which sent a surge of awful, twisted images of children weeping for slaughtered lusii. You quickly turned to face him, eyes widened with fear as you faced the culprit behind such heinous crimes. He seemed somewhat disappointed that you spotted him, but continued, nonetheless. "Wvhat's the matter, honeybee, havwe I startled you?"

A glare is shot at him, from you, with hate, which doesn't seem to faze him. "No, your thtench gave you away and I wath thimply recoiling in dithgutht at it." You reply dangerously. He looks you over for a moment, debating whether you were brave or just stupid. "Do you knowv wvho I am, lowvblood?" He asks icily, his voice making you nearly shiver. You dare not falter before him, while one side of you begged for you to refrain from agitating the violent troll, the louder voice within told you to lash out at this worthless trash. "A rich man with horrible fashion tathte?" He stomps closer to you, which makes you instinctively back away from him, though you didn't get very far what with the psionic nuetralizing cuffs and the wall you were chained to being right against you back within five steps. You looked around nervously, noticing event the most gaudy, selfish high-bloods were off looking at other "items" the auction had to offer.

"I am Dualscar, and if you wvere to say that to me on the street, I wvould have culled you right then and there." He growled lowly, eyes glaring with such intensity you were almost afraid the look alone would kill you. You looked down and away from him, finding trouble to silence the influx of despair and screaming that only seemed to intensify with his presence. It was as if you could hear the souls that haunted him come flooding to you. He put a hand on either side of you, his previous look of smugness plastered back onto it. "But you're rather cute, it wvould be a shame to wvaste such a perfect..." His eyes trailed down your body, but you could do nothing to protest the unwanted attention. "Specimen such as yourself." He continued, chuckling darkly. Your stomach did flips. De ja Vu. "Why don't you go thtuff Her Royal Condethension'th trident up your nook, you good-for-nothing swine." You growled through gritted teeth, your mismatched eyes meeting his own. He chewed his lip for a moment, but kept his cool. "If anyone's nook is gettin' filled, I plan on it being yours, pissblood." He hissed in your ear, hot breath almost burning your skin like acid had been dripped onto it.

"Not even in your dreamth, pretty boy." You hiss back, the last of your courage and anger having dissolved into the paralyzing fear. He backed away from you, looking rather impressed at you. "You havwe quite the attitude. If you wvere mine, I wvould beat you into pure submission for just looking at me in the eye the wvay you do." You avoid making any further eye contact with him while you meekly reply "Pleathe, jutht leave me alone." You inwardly cringe at how you shifted from spiteful to fearful so easily, but all you wanted was for those horrible, pained voices to go away. Unfortunately, he eats this up, getting the reaction he wanted out of you. He presses himself against you, his large purple cape blocking the view of what was happening between the two of you.

"I could slit your throat if I wvanted to, you knowv. Or anyfin' else I pleased." He continued to snarl into your ear, his heat unwanted and uncomfortable. You tried not to let the fear within you register, nor the agony of thousands of swelling screeches and pleads of mercy echoing in your head. You tried to ignore the hand snaking down your jumpsuit leg, but he was clearly harboring other plans. "Is something the matter, little psionic?" He chuckled against your neck, making you shiver. "Only your exithtinthe." As quickly as your courage had left, it came back.

He pulled away, shaking his head in disapproval. "You wvill regret your wvords, lowblood, and I wvill be the one laughing at your lament".

The words leave you apprehensive, but not shaking with anxiety. Instead, you choose to eavesdrop over a pair of obnoxious high class trolls to ease your mind. Their subject matter, though, only worsened your already uneasy gut.

"I have not chance of getting that psionic. It seems Dualscar has taken an interest to it."

"Ah, yes, he always has his eye out for any pretty little trinket.."

"What a shame, really, I was hoping for a helping hand in the hive, but nobody has ever outbid Dualscar... and lived."

"Liliam, let's not get too tangled into gossip, at least not in public."

"Yes, my apologies."

You turn your attention away from the two trolls, brow furrowed in worry. If what they were saying was true, if Dualscar had, indeed, taken a fancy to you, if he truly was never outbid, then you are doomed. But that one thing the highblood had said "pretty little trinket" surely you would not be subjected to onesided pailing? No, no, that couldn't be it. That won't happen. You won't let that happen. That only happened to trolls you've heard about, walking alone in highblood territory or bribing an official to prevent enslavement. But not you. Not you.

The next few hours were uneventful, it seemed once the news spread that Dualscar had his eye on the main attraction nobody had further interest in him. You sat on the ground, counting the spiders that crawled pointlessly about, searching for a peaceful corner to settle in. You sympathize with spiders, truth be told. They are creatures unaware of the reasons behind why they find themselves and their brethren being killed without the slightest warning. Yet, some are left alive, usually out of pity or to be used for other's convenience such as eating unwanted bugs.

The auction ended surprisingly quickly, what with only a handful of slaves were sold, and of course, the moment you went up onto the platform as the "grand finale". Nobody made a peep, not a single spectator made a bid, and for a moment, you felt relieved, thinking Douchescar had lost interest in you. Of course, at the last minute, he decided to say lazily. "Five hundred boondollars." as if bored with the very idea of spending such an amount. Again, nobody spoke up to bid any further. "Sold!" Cried out the salesman official, your stomach dropping down into the center of the planet. He was a man of little patience, as you could tell. He bothered not to use the stairs, but simply leaped onto the platform and triumphantly snatched the paperwork and tools necessary to harbor a psionic (Shock collar, keys to cuffs, etc...).

"Do you fear me?" He asked as he continued to drag you through the streets by the collar. You continued to look at your feet, deciding to remain unresponsive to him. "That will change." He says, clearly annoyed by your lack of reaction. You did fear this man. You feared for your life. The metal necklace underneath your clothes clings to your chest, holding your sanity together so it does not completely become undone. _Kankri._ You pray through the voices, mentally chanting the name to drown out the maddening cries. Hours upon hours, you were forced to walk until your legs shook and your heels ached. A few times you stumbled into your new master, who laughed haughtily before helping you steady yourself once more, followed by a snide comment. By the end of it you fell to your knees when he pointed to his hive. You were in the sand, on the shore to the point waves lapped at your boots and gave them a rubbery shine in the moonlight.

In the middle of the open water, there was a ship, anchored and bobbing slightly. "Swvim any, kitten?" He asked, already aware of the answer. You look at the small hive in the distance, the water scaring you far more than the seadweller beside you ever could. "I can alwvays help you, lovwe, just say the word and I'll swim you across."

You give him a look of disgust before walking farther into the glassy black waves of the water. You have no Idea how to swim, but as the ground slants down further and further while the water laps at your body higher and higher, you find yourself panicking. You claw helplessly at the waves that slosh into your mouth, you sputter and cough as you take your last breaths of air before sinking under. You feel you lungs ache and the water rush into your nose, your eyes, which are wide open with fright. You spotted a black figure race towards you, which judging by the speed, you guessed was a shark. Too tired to even give a few last pitiful thrashes, you close your eyes and accept your death.

Where teeth were meant to dig into your skin, strong arms wrapped around instead. They pulled you up, or at least, what you could only hope was up. The will to live was sparked again within you, and once you finally reached the surface, you gasped for air, heaved water and vomit, and gasped breathlessly for more oxygen. You forgot how wonderful air was. Your vision remained blurred, all you could make out was the slosh of candy corn horns and drenched purple clothing. Dualscar. You didn't really care anymore, as long as you were getting out of the water soon. You clung onto him, not worried of him drowning -as he was, indeed, a water breather, as well- and tightened your grip around him, the cold water and the sharp wind making you shiver.

When he hauled you aboard, he collapsed on top of you, panting along with you. You were too weak to do anything, so you let him lie on you. A few minutes flew by before he slinked off of you. "Take your clothes off, sweetiebee." He said with a grin, which widened when you looked at him absolutely bemused. "Wh-what?" You panted out, unsure of what exactly you just heard. "Your clothes are wvet, they need to be hung on the mast to dry so that you do not get sick." He continued, hands groping for the zipper the back of your outfit sported. Again, you did not struggle, though you remained tense and ready to fight him off should his self control fail to prevail.

Your gray skin was wet underneath, glistening under the moon. You didn't want to admit to yourself that Dualscar was looking at your bulges, and instead, shivered in jerky spasms while you turned your body away from him. "I can take thethe off, mythelf." You snap at him, yanking off your boots and standing as far away from Dualscar as possible. Damn, it was so bone-cutting cold outside. Was it this cold before you nearly died? Regardless, you heard him approach and had half a mind to jump into the water again. "You wvon't need this, Tuna." You grit your teeth at how he warped your name into a fish pun, but remained silent until he laid his disgusting metacarpal nubs on the pure, priceless necklace that he had no right to taint with his shameful contact. You tried to jerk away, which only piqued his curiosity. "You know, carrying such a... _controvwersial _object on you could get you in a lot of trouble, I'm sure you are aware of this. I suppose I can dispose of this for you."

He managed to get in undone through all of your flailing and jerking, and pulled his arm back, preparing to throw it into the dark abyss of the open ocean so it could be carried off into the current. "Thtop! No! You can't do thith to me!" You yelp, jumping against him, reaching as far as you can to retrieve the only thing that keeps you going. "Wvhy not?" He muses, most likely just stalling time so he could get further contact with your naked form. "Becauthe... b-becauthe... yo- you jutht can't. Not that. pleathe. I thwear, I'll jump in after it and drown for it!"

"What, did your cute little matesprit give this to you?" He jeered, an evil smirk playing on his lips. "You heartleth, cruel man! Will you deny your thlave a thingle act of merthy in exchange for whatever your void of a heart wisheth me to do?" He looked into your eyes for a moment, flickering, examining. He sighed. "Anyfin, eh?"

"Yeth. Jutht pleathe."

"You beg wvell, I'd like to see you beg like that in the bedroom." At this point you cared not what he wanted, so long as you got to keep that necklace. "I will, tho jutht pleathe... pleathe..." He gives you the trinket, the smirk on his face making you want to punch it off of him. "Come on, the sun has almost fully risen, wve should get some sleep." He leads you to his respite block, which was filled with many treasure maps and multiple treasures he plundered. He raised an eyebrow at you when you turned away the moment he began to peel off the wet clothing he had on, before realizing your cheeks were yellowing slightly. "Aren't you going to put me in a dungeon so I can't ethcape?" You ask, voice filled with malice. "I know two things keeping you from leaving me, lovwe. One: You cannot swim. Two: You have nothing left to live for other than something that is long gone and will never come back." The pain in your heart is visible in your eyes while he chuckles darkly. "But enough games for one night, we will have our fun very soon, little tuna." With that he slipped into his recuperacoon, beckoned you to join, then slid fully in after you declined. You laid on the floor, a splitting headach forcing you in and out of consciousness. As the sun rose, you both slumbered. Your name is Mituna Captor, and you have the feeling everything is about to get worse. Much. Much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah um I'm trying not to rush shit, so be patient if you're just hear for the smut. Enjoy another shitty chapter building up into another shitty chapter that may or may not contain smut.**

There is no moon out tonight. It is such an ominous sign, but you'd rather pretend you don't sense the apprehension and impending doom. Instead, you focus on getting up. A day of sleeping on the floor could give anyone stiff, sore joints. You hiss a bit, everything felt so heavy, as if a weight were forcing you to stay glued to the floor. Still rather groggy, you grunt as you literally put all your effort into just lifting yourself up, but you just _couldn't. _You crack open your blue eye, vision a bit blurred, but you managed to notice another form practically on top of you. This explains as to why you were unable to lift yourself up.

"Good evwening, beautiful." You feel hot breath fall onto your chest, hair ticking you. "Dream of me, any?" You wrinkled your nose. "Only nightmareth come in athociation with you, _mathter_." Both eyes are open now, jolted fully awake and absolutely fed up with the fat whale of a seadweller crushing you. "No need to be that wvay." Dualscar purred, sliding up farther so your noses touched. You got a good look at him, and to be honest, you weren't too impressed. "What's the matter, did the prince see a spider in his recuperacoon?" You continue to grumble. He scowls at you, apparantly taking it more personal than you thought he would have. "Look, it's all fine an' dandy to be loungin' about, n' all, but wve havwe wvork to do, so let's get up, your clothes should be dry by now, much to my dismay."

Indeed, the clothes were dry enough, as long as you had something to feel less... vulnerable, really. What work did he have in mind, dare you even wonder. "All right, you miserable louts, up an' early, get up you lazy seadogs!" You heard him boom. You stared at him with wide eyes as if he had gone mad, yelling to himself like that, he very well may be. You heard a loud, monotone, group of groans from underneath the deck. It seems you two weren't the only members of the S.S. Pathetic.

A rather large, boisterous crew of trolls sea and land dwellers alike, emerged from many trap doors from the deck floor. "Tonight, wve continue our course awvay from the mainland!" He continued to exclaim, noticing the faces of his half asleep crew, yet not really caring. "So hurry up an' let's get movwin'!" He snarled, dramatically swishing away with his cape flying after him. You stood next to some rather surly looking men before biting your lip nervously. Unsure of where to go or how to deal with this unexpected and confusing heap of bull excretions that has been left upon your metaphorical doorstep, you bound reluctantly after Dualscar. "Wait, what did you mean 'Thail away from the mainland'?! Are you theriouthly planning on taking thith ship out further into open theath?" You gasp out, hand grappling onto his cape. He turns to look at you, expression unamused. "Yes. An old friend happens to havwe something of mine that I intend on getting back."

"Thith ith foolish! There are beathtth that would gobble thith ship and everything on it without a thecond thought!" You continue. You don't know why its so hard to accept that you are leaving the land that damned you but also remained your home, but you suppose despite everything, you can't bear to part with it. You hate the water. "I havwe dealt with such monsters before, little lamb, no need to fear. But if you still feel uneasy- wvhy not seek my company?" He always managed to turn around words and transform it into utter disgusting quadrant filling attempts. You shoot him a look of disgust again. With such speed, you saw his hand draw back, making you yelp and rocket yourself away from him just as his hand was propelled towards you. His strong hand grazed your cheek, the force enough to still send off pain signals to your brain. "I think its about time you learn your place, _little psii_." He spat with contempt at you, though all you could do was sit there, looking up with wide eyes at his dangerous spark. You had forgotten how rutheless of a man you were dealing with, here. You were so foolish as to think that he wouldn't lay a finger on you. You thought wrong.

"Let's not forget who is the master, here." He continued, leaving you to sit against the side of his ship while he went towards his wheel to conversew witht he troll steering the ship. The sails had been let down, immediately catching with the wild winds. You watched in horror and fear as you steadily bobbed away with increasing pace from the lights of land and watch every tie to there be cut.

Within a few hours, you noticed the men still slaving away, taking shifts whil the sun arose again. But while the sun came up, and you nodded off, you could still hear workers grunting and shouting orders at lower ranks. You wondered how on earth they managed to deal with such intense labor hours, before deciding you really didn't care. You were visited by Kankri in this vision. He didn't speak, only smiled sadly at you. You tried to say his name, but before you could, water rushed down your throat through your open mouth. Your lungs ached and you tried desperately to cry for help, but Kankri just looked away, face ridden with guilt. Just before you felt yourself slipping away, you heard the wicked laugh of Dualscar.

You jolt awake again, sputtering and sopping wet. "Going for a swim, servant boy?" You heard a voice cackle. Rubbing your eyes, you notice several people crowded around you, toothy grins and wild eyes. You tried not to let the fear register on your face from being so close into the vicinity of so much bluebloods, but you are almost certain they know anyways. "Layin' against the side like that'll get ya soaked on a day like this, love." Another troll jeered, the entire group roaring with laughter.

"Wvhat's all the racket?" You cringed at the voice, many trolls moved out of the way whilst Dualscar shoved his way towards you. When he realized it was you, he simply laughed along with everyone else. "If you wanted a bath, you could have just asked me." Again. Everyone laughed. Your cheeks yellowed with embarassment, anger surged through you. Before you were thinking clearly, you rose to your feet and stared right at Dualscar's face. He seemed unfazed, but around you, everyone fell silent, staring in utter horror and bemused expressions. You threw a punch at the man, who caught it effortlessly. You grunted at the roughness of his grip on your wrist, and tried to hit him with your free hand, though he immediately caught that one as well. Completely defenseless, now, he knees you in your stomach.

You gasp breathlessly, the wind knocked out of you. While your mind surges and panics at your lack of ability to breath, he shoves you to the ground, hands barraging your face with a series of harsh slaps. One you do manage to inhale, you gasp helplessly as your face burns from his merciless attacks. You look about frantically, just wanting him off of you. Red and Blue sparks fly from your eyes as you strain to focus. You think of catching his hands to cease the assault, and eventually, his arms are frozen with psiionics. It isn't long after, though, that you recieve an extreme electric shock, breaking your concentration. He rolls off of you, panting and watching your body twitch and spasm with pain. You had forgotten about the collar around your neck, which when turned on, shocks you whenver using psiioniics whilst it is turned on.

"Did you really just do all this to spite me?" He snarls, grabbing a large fistfull of your hair. Too tired to fight back, you whimper in pain while he yanks you about, shouting angrily and cursing for his crew members to get back to work. Still dazed, and dealing with subsiding pain, you look up at him in a silent form of apology, but he just glares down at you. "Next time I wvon't be so lenient." He warns, dragging you towards a mast before releasing his death grip on your hair. "You can just sit there for now, get used to the sun, because that's your newv sleep schedule. That's right, pissblood. You wvill be sleeping at night, awvake during the day. Understand?" His tone is hard, making your fear resurface. Your body is shaking uncontrollably, you take to long to respond and he grabs your hair again. "I. Said. Do. You. Understand?"

"Y-yeth."

"Yes, _what?"_

"Yeth mathter.."

"That's wvhat I thought, lowvblood." Warm spit falls onto your cheek, and your eyes don't dare to look up at the person who put it there. "And don't you dare disrespect me in front of my crewv again. Or I won't hold back to put you in your place."

"Yeth mathter." You croak mechanically, eyes swimming over the rim ov the horizon. You didn't want to know what he would do if you pulled anything like that again. The thought alone makes you quiver. Your soul feels broken, and for once, you are forced to remain as the submissive side of yourself that you have despised so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**wOAH THERE I ACTUALLY DID A THING ((Planning on writing more chapters after this with a lemon here or there, but it will ultimately end when Condie gets a hold of him))**

**Heads up its bad ((Like morally and quality. Like I tried to write smut, but then proceeded to not want to be too graphic, but I may be more descriptive in later chapters, so I'm sorry))**

**TW: Rape (more like dub-con, but just to be safe)/onesided pailing**** (This just got me a reservation to Hell)**

**Quick reminder as to why I don't want hate: This. Is. Fiction. I do not, I repeat, DO NOT condone in rape in reality in any way, shape or form. Most of you should be mature enough to comprehend this. So please, let's all be big boys and girls. If you have a problem with anything I warned beforehand, _DON'T READ IT. :) Thank you, once again, and don't forget to leave a review! _**

Lunch is foul. You never like the taste of fish, that was Muelin's forte. Dualscar had taken notice to your grimacing at the fish and took a moment to compose himself before speaking. "I need you healthy for wvork, eat." You poked at the fish, deaf to his words, though you could see his mouth moving to form words, you ignored them. He cleared his thought. "'Tuna, dear, I suggest you eat." he continued, his tone obviously covered in forced sincerity. A crew member nearby laughed, obviously drunk, while he leaned over to a fellow beside him, trying to murmur but speaking much louder than he thought he was lewdly purring "Gotta get used to tha taste of fish before he puts _the real deal_ down his throat."

They cackled while you grit your teeth, glaring down at your food like it had done you personal harm. "I'd rather thtarve than let thith worthleth thluge go down my throat."

He frowns. "I am pretty sure wvhen a master orders his servwant to do something, they damn wvell do it."

"Well I don't like fish." You retort, lifting your chin pridefully while you use your forearm to swipe your plate off the table. With a scowl, he stood as quickly as you did, storming to where you stood. "Pick that up this instant." You stood still as stone, anger bubbling up like it always did when someone ordered you around. "_You pick that up." _You spat back, eyes narrowing at the Aquarius. This is the moment where you stop being a complete ass and face the consequences of sassing a very angry seadweller, who is lunging at you this very moment.

Now you've gone and done it. Kicking and screaming, you fight off your attacker and source of despair. He growls menacingly at your resistance, but you can't help it. Your claws rake against his face and he yowls, snatching your wrists and glaring down at you with such strong disgust while he slams them harshly on the wooden deck. Like touching you is giving him a higher risk of catching a disease. You look around, noticing the crew going about their normal day, slaving away after finishing their small rations, some look at you smugly, those are the very same you hiss at. Had you just been able to keep your temper, you wouldn't be in this mess, no, you would have made it just fine without your big, fat mouth. You're wriggling and writhing, hoping to get out from under him, but he is determined to keep you pinned. You hate to admit it, but your thin form compared to his well toned body type keeps you at a disadvantage, so long as the collar remains on you.

At this point, you are dragged while you kick and scream filthy obscenities, before he opens up the hatch to what you can only guess is a brig. You look down, taking not of the stench coming from the cell. He shoves you into it scowling down from the top of the hatch. You look up at him, eyes wide and begging. "W-wait! I'm thorry!"

"Maybe a couple of days dowvn there wvill help you like the taste of fish, or anything wve feed ya fer that matter." He chuckled darkly, slamming the hatch shut, daylight breaking through the center of the cell where you laid and hissed in pain. You weren't used to the sunlight yet, making you naturally recoil to the dark shadows. You looked around the hay covered floor of your cell, searching for that rotten stench, immediately locating several skulls and horns with patches of rotten black flesh still on them. You held your hand to your mouth, fighting the urge to purge. You didn't see skulls, you saw living souls, clawing at the wooden walls, nails being peeled back while they clawed and begged, slowly withering away. You could feel the pain and countless amounts of death.

It was like this wherever you went, these vivid visions of those who had suffered and met a horrible demise. "Let me out!" You cried out, hoping your voice reached the top of the ship. "Let me out of here, damn it!" you shrieked, the amount of death in this cell too much. You stood and pounded at the walls, screaming until your throat was raw. You huddled into the shadows, tears streaming down your gray cheeks from the immense strain and pain your mind was under. You could hear them, some whispering in your ears, others screaming for mercy, and more yet just crying and begging for death. It seemed to only worsen once the sun went down, leaving you utterly helpless.

_"Mituna, what's the matter?" Kankri wrapped his arms around you, nosing the nape of your neck. "They won't go away, please, please make it stop!" you whimpered, clenching your head while he shooshed you softly. "I know, but you wouldn't have been gifted with this if you couldn't handle it, you are strong, Psii. I know you can handle this." He kissed the back of your neck, which made all the frantic wailing in your heal subside. You turned to face him, eyes half lidded and searching his face while he smiled softly at you. You were unsure of what you were doing, but you pressed your lips against his anyways. He didn't seem surprised by it, and pressed back eagerly. "You. Are. Strong."_

You reveled the warmth of that memory, though you knew there was no use in dwelling, it was nice, and even helped ward off some of the souls plaguing your mind. It was night time and the racket up on board was no better than during the day, it seemed there were indeed some of those who slumbered in the day and worked in the night. Almost as if Dualscar was in a hurry to get away from something... Or in a hurry to get to something. Had he not mentioned an old friend had something he desired? Surely it wasn't just any "old friend" if he was so hasty. But that didn't matter, you were dying of thirst and the cold, and with what little bit of cracked voice you had left, you squeaked up towards the bars "Water."

There was a long pause, the only thing filling the silence in was the waves and shuffling on deck. A troll passed be within view when you cleared you throat and tried again "W-water?" they stopped, tilting their head down to peer through the bars. "There's water down there, yeah? In the wash basin, drink that." before shuffling off and out of sight. You looked over beside the pile of dead remains, frowning. There _was _a wash basin. You would have never thought you would be forced to do this, but it seemed you had no other options, as the Alternian sun was merciless, and he didn't want to be dehydrated when the sun rose up again.

The first few sips were immediately heaved up, the taste of filthy albeit saltless water having taken a toll on your sensitive tastebuds. After that you swiped handful after handful of water, gulping it down and holding your nose to keep it down. Shuddering, you crawled back to the other side of the room, closing your eyes to try and sleep the empty pang in your stomach off.

Two days of this routine. Waking up to the sun, hearing the rowdy laughter and harsh shrieking of crewmen and women, water sometimes splashing through the bars from high rolling waves. You screamed, though your voice was weak and your throat burning from straining of your vocal chords, you still cried out for release, for fresh water, or food in the very least. By the third day of nothing both filthy water, you laid weakly against the wall, too weak to move unless absolutely necessary, let alone make any noise. Your limbs ached from sleeping on the floor, your skin itched from the hay, your hair an absolute mess. On the fourth night, you heard the metallic clang of the bars overhead opening up, a rope having been thrown down for you.

You stared at it, wondering if you were seeing things, but you still forced yourself up, reaching for it with your thin, trembling hands. If it weren't for your determination to get away from the death filled hellhole, you may not have been able to have climbed up to the top like you did. Though when you reached the top and clawed at the deck, Dualscar knelt down, grabbing your arm and helping you up, though your head was spinning. Slowly, you leaned all your weight against him, not really caring that you were showing how weak you were in front of him. He made no comments though, only excused himself from the deck while he ushered you into his quarters. Beside his recuperacoon rested a cushioned slumber block, or "bed" for slang terms. It was a rare artifact from another culture in a more remote land on Alternia, which was really pointless, considering it held no sopor slime, which meant no comfort. Still, he led you to it, not having to push to hard to get you to sit back against the head board of it.

"They say a fewv days of no food and a man wvill find even the most disgusting forms of nutrition appetizing." He said evenly, turning his back to you while he fiddled with something in his desk drawer. He came back with a rope, making your stomach do flips, though you weren't sure if you would be able to put up a fight, or if you even should resist. He can tell what you are thinking and chuckles knowingly, looming over you while he took your hands and began to tie them to one of the bars on the headboard. You just laid there, even the bed felt better than the hay littered floor of that cell. He left you a second time, returning with fish. The sight was enough to trigger your stomach into a growling mess. You licked your lips shamelessly, craving for any form of food at that moment.

Noticing your eagerness to eat some, he takes a forkful and slowly guides it towards your mouth, which you reluctantly open. And while it was still disgusting, you ate it, your stomach humming gratefully. He takes a bite for himself, then another, and another. You look at him incredulously, which he returns with a wicked grin. "Wvhat's the matter, lovwe? Wvere you expecting for me to feed you? No, not until you beg."

"Pleathe." you squeaked, cracked lips aching to part and let the warmth of cooked food fill your mouth. "Pleathe, I'm tho hungry..."

He takes another bite before crawling over to you, hovering above you slightly. "I knowv you can do better than that, nowv." He said lowly, pressing his lips against yours. You were shocked, but soon found yourself kissing back, though it was in hopes to appease him and get yourself a meal. This must have been what he wanted, because he pulled back and purred "Good boy." while running one of his filthy hands through your hair. Your cheeks burned a bit, turning a slight gold.

He didn't leave, but instead reached for the plate of food and scooped another forkful before coming back with his full mouth open. You knew all too well what he wanted you to do. Eurgh. Was he seriously going to make you do that? Nonetheless, you opened your mouth in compliance, though whimpering a bit as you did so. He was probably enjoying this, the sick bastard. The deed was done and luckily he fed you with the fork after that, smirking all the while. When the plate was completely clean, you hungered for more, yet knew that asking for more would be useless.

He pushed the plate aside, laying his head in your lap while looking up at you. "Howv does the bed feel, little psii?" he asked, hands stroking _just a little too high _on your leg. You shiver, too fearful to say anything. You bite your lip nervously, your bottom half writhing a bit from his touch. You gasp when his lip brush against your inner thigh, sending unwanted tingling up your spine. "Unhand me, you theadwelling cretin." you manage to choke out when he began to sink his teeth softly into your leg, warmth in the groin area growing like wildfire. This only made him bite harder, making you whine in protest, trying to recoil, but unable to. "Your body is so lovwely, like a woman's almost." he purred between nips, kissing his way up to your bulges. You felt degraded at those words, cheeks only intensifying in their yellow tint.

You had to bite your lip to refrain from whimpering while he mouthed at your clothed groin, prodding the tight fabric with his tongue. You didn't want these touches, not from him. _Kankri_. You pleaded in your head,bound fists clenched tightly while he took his sweet time trying to milk out embarrassing noises from you. "Can I hear you sing, little Tuna?" He breathed out huskily, hands squeezing a tad too rough, making you inhale sharply, soft whines and whimpers emitting involuntarily from you. You screw your eyes shut, imagining to be elsewhere, but the roughness only pulls you further into reality and forces you to face this very real, very serious problem in front of you.

He's quick to yank off your boots, which you try kicking at him while he did so but only managed helping him get them off. You were much too tired to fight back really, and it only made you angry with yourself for this happening. He untied your hands, groping at the back of your jumpsuit, which at this point you began to weakly push him away, tears threatening to form in your eyes while he broke the zipper from pulling it down so roughly. He saw himself as a gentleman, but he was just a monster in the body of a man. He pulled you down so you lie on your back under him while he tugs your jumpsuit off, then began working at his own attire. "St-op." You plead, trembling with fear because you know. Oh how you wish you didn't know what he was planning on doing.

"I wvasn't lying wvhen I said you were quite a lovely specimen, you knowv. That's really the whole reason I bought you, because you looked like such a fun toy." He whispered in your ear, his filthy hot breath sinking onto your lobe and making you weakly struggle against him, still spewing out pleads of him to cease his actions. He is deaf to your pleads, and eventually gets fed up with them all together, mashing his lips harshly against yours and teeth quick to snag onto your lower lip and pull back. You can feel his sharp dagger-like teeth break the skin of your lip, and you couldn't help but cry out a bit, eyes wide and pleading to a heartless devil.

"It's not so bad, honeybee." He coos in a disgustingly soft and milky tone while he places his body on top of yours, your bulges wrapping around his instinctively. You moan slightly, though you caught yourself halfway through it and switched to a growl. "I thaid get off, you fatfuck."

"Oh, I'm getting off, alright." He replied, rolling his hips slowly, making the writhing tangle of tentabulges shift and add more unwanted pleasure. There was no avoiding this. This was inevitable, and it pains you to know that. This wasn't right, none of it was right at all. You didn't want him to hear your moans, these noises were not for him, but your body couldn't tell the difference, and you hated it for that. "K-kankri." You breathe out tremulously, eyes shut and allowing yourself to think of someone else doing this.

"You little whore." He chuckled, leaning down to sink his teeth into your neck, making you yelp in pain. "Moaning for your dead boyfriend?" He teased, rolling his hips a bit more roughly. You looked off to the side with gritted teeth, blush at its fullest while he touched you with those evil, disgusting hands. "I think I'vwe had enough playing around." He stated, getting off of you for a moment, hands forcing your legs apart. "Aw, how cute." He continued to cackle, finger tracing down your nook.

Your body shook violently while he placed his wet, warm bulge over your entrance, which wiggled and writhed over your sensitive area. "Pleathe just fucking thtop!" You pleaded one last time, sniffling slightly. He laughed mockingly at you, guiding his bulge to the inside of your nook, which hadn't been properly stretched, making it more than a little painful. You screamed, nails raking over his back, the tears flowing freely while your pained body was wracked with sobs. "No!" you choked out, his hands greedily running over your body, making you moan when you didn't want to, teeth biting as hard as he pleased, tongue running over every inch like he owned you.

"Such a good little slave." He moaned into your neck, snapping his hips into you and creating a sharp pain while more than just yellow genetic material leaked out to mix with purple bulge excretions. You dug your nails deeper into his back, hoping to cause him some form of pain for this. His hands ghosted over your double bulges which had decided to wrap around each other tightly like vices, tightening and untightening at random intervals, like a pulsating type of pleasure. You cursed your body for betraying your mind, which was screaming no to so many things happening.

His hands decided to rest on your hips in a crushing grip, leaving yellow bruises already while he dragged you down against hime then yanking you up and away. It was dizzying. At one point it was just easier to rest your hands on either side of your face, while he slapped your backside roughly and babbled incoherent lewd insults. "I bet evweryone out there can hear your pretty little noises." He puffed out, continuing to thrust in rougher.

"I bet you'll think twice before misbehaving, won't you, pet?"

You remained silent, other than the muffled moans and cries. Making him bite down especially hard where your neck met the shoulder, "A-AH! Y-Yeth, yeth, I will, I'm thorry!" You exclaimed, not wanting him to hurt you anymore than he already was.

You just laid there, a crying, wreck of a man, being thrusted into roughly while he ordered you to do multiple shameful acts, which you complied to, just wanting it to be over. He grunted over you, like the filthy animal he was. But the part you hated the most, was that you were still managing to feel pleasure out of this, pleasure that you wanted to ignore, because this was something that you shouldn't enjoy, yet while you opened your mouth to scream and cry, moans would sometimes escape your throat, mewls, even. You hated it.

It was over soon, his thrusting quick and selfish, aimed only to get himself off while he looked down at you with that ugly, foul, smug grin on his face. You shivered at the feeling of his genetic material filling you, it was disgusting and it made you yearn for a bath. But no bath could wash away the feeling of being impure. No amount of praying to a dead love would make this okay. And you hated that, as well. You laid there helplessly, too tired and hurt to even think of moving. As you watched the wall for the rest of the night he slept peacefully. You hated him. No you didn't. Filthy urchins like him weren't worth the hate.


End file.
